


We Don't Talk about Sex

by essentialbreakdown



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialbreakdown/pseuds/essentialbreakdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa Kimball loves her job, except for the guy her boss hires who wont stop talking about his sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Talk about Sex

All-night shifts were common for the three apartment dwellers, as some worked the graveyard shift and some were flying in between time zones. As for others-

                “Kim must have spent all night at the office again,” Carolina spoke up from behind her coffee cup.

                “This is day three of her at the office and us not seeing her,” Niner reminded the ginger. “Its not healthy for her.” She took a large drink out of her coffee cup before she grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair.

                “You baby her too much. She'll be fine.”

                “Last time she did this, she was sick for a week,” Niner reminded Carolina. “And don’t act like just I baby her. You do it too.”

                “Okay, okay, I’m guilty. Carolina admitted, looking down into her cup of black coffee when the front door opened.

                Entering the apartment was a disgruntled Vanessa Kimball. She looked to be running on no sleep, with no coffee in her system either.

                “Glad to see you came home today,” Niner offered with a grin.

                “Is the coffee still warm?” Kimball asked as she set her things by the door and removed her shoes.

                “Of course it is. I can start some more too.” Carolina offered and went to grab another cup but Vanessa was already there in the kitchen making her cup of coffee.

                “How’s work been? We haven’t seen you in a few days,” Niner of course was worried, wanting to make sure Vanessa was alright.

                “Work?” Vanessa echoed the word, “just  _peachy_. _”_  The words were venom as she polished off the first cup of coffee and went for a second cup.

                “Vanessa, what’s wrong?” Carolina asked, worried, Kimball usually didn’t speak in such an ugly tone.

                “Work has been fine,” this time it was a hiss.

                “No it hasn’t, talk to us, that’s what we are here for,” Caolina looked to Niner who seemed to shrug in a ‘if she doesn’t want to talk about it, we can’t make her’ kind of way.

                Vanessa sighed, “Fine. Okay.” She took a deep breath to calm herself before she began to rant.

                “So, I’m sure I’ve brought up the whole fact that I’ve got a few interns. There is Jensen who is great with computer work, Andersmith who is fantastic with team moral, Palomo….I could take or leave him and Bitters who I want to switch out for Mathews on the third floor, but everyone would notice. Okay?”

                “You’ve told us about them, they sound like great kids,” Niner offered. “So, what’s wrong?” she pushed, wanting to get to the bottom of why Kimball was so pissed.

                “The problem is on top of these interns for this project we are working on, my boss decides to call in this guy for this project, Felix is his name. okay?”

                “Haven’t heard about this guy before,” Carolina crossed her hands over his chest, “Do we need to beat him up?” she asked.

                “You might. So, Felix, he’s great…when he was first introduced to the team he taught the interns a lot…but now he’s just  _obnoxious._ I mean really, who talks about their sex life in the office, really and how he goes on and on about it. Its like I'm listening to someone monologue a porno!”

                Carolina and Niner exchanged side glances to each other, knowing smiles tugging at their lips.

                “its just so unprofessional, I get it, trust me I do. I love you guys, and I love sex with you guys, but I don’t talk about what we do in bed in the office!”

                “Sounds like a creep,” Niner interjected, continuing to give Carolina a side glance.

                “You guys don’t do that right?” Vanessa now putting them on the spot.

                “No!” they both responded at the same time.

                “Have you talked to the boss about it?” Carolina changed the subject as quickly as she could.

                “I can’t talk to him about Felix until the project is done, that’s the important thing right now,” Vanessa yawned as she finished her second cup of coffee. “But he made me come home this morning.”

                “Kim, why don’t you go to bed?” Niner offered sweetly, the pilot moving over to the smaller woman. “Lina and I can text you around lunch time and you can go back to the office,” she pushed a few strands of Vanessa’s hair out of her face.

                “That sounds perfect,” Vanessa yawned again.

                “You are working yourself too hard,” Carolina added.

                “Okay, I get it,” Vanessa laughed, “I’m going to bed.” Standing from the table, Vanessa left the kitchen and went to the bedroom.

                As Carolina and Niner left the apartment in silence, Niner finally spoke up.

                “She would kill us if she found out we talk about our sex lives at work,” she said.

                “No shit,” Carolina shook her head, “But let me tell you, the look on everyone’s face when they found out she was in charge in the bedroom,” she laughed.

                “Or the fact when we last played poker with the guys, no one believed you were the screamer,” Niner snickered when she received a soft punch to the arm.

                “We better watch ourselves, don’t want to end up on her bad side like this Felix guy,” Carolina reminded Niner.

                “This stays between us.” Niner winked as the two of them parted ways to head to their respectable jobs, getting in one last smack on the butt. 


End file.
